


I like your taste, you take me to space

by sonofrome



Category: Bightwin, GMMTV, Thai Actor RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: 2gether - Freeform, 2gether the series - Freeform, B x B, BrightWin, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual contents, a little smut, bl series, bright is a prostitute, bxb - Freeform, win never hires a prostitute before, เพราะเราคู่กัน, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofrome/pseuds/sonofrome
Summary: Win never thought that he'd need to use a prostitute service before, not until tonight.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright | Vachirawit Chivaaree / Win | Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 187





	I like your taste, you take me to space

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from face by Kim Woosung (Sammy) of The Rose

**One**

_“You said this is your first time?”_

Win never thought that he'd need to use a prostitute service before, not until tonight. He never had any idea before that this day would come. He didn't even know what brought him into a gay bar in the first place. He was literally dragged along to go there by his friends. One of his friends, First, just wouldn't stop telling him about this handsome guy he met last month, babbling about how good his service is and kept bugging Win to try it himself. By it First means having sex with the guy. Then Win remembers about how work was shit today and that he needs a distraction. Eventually, after long consideration, he decided to finally go to approach the guy when he spotted him drinking alone in the bar corner. Who knows, he can use the chance to blow off some steam. He thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to try, and boy, he was right. Because First wasn't lying about the guy, he's really that hot, just as First described.

“First time paying someone to have sex with me, yes. But not my first time having sex.” Win replies nonchalantly, placing his jacket to the sofa's arm cushion by the Window of the hotel room they are in right now. He keeps his gaze to the hot guy standing across him while making his way to sit on the edge of the bed.

The guy Win is paying to spend the night with is leaning against the wall next to the door, watching every move Win makes as he talks, “I see, I thought you're a virgin,” there is a quick pause before he continues, “No offense, but you look like one.”

 _“Whaddaya mean?”_ Win raises a brow, not getting the point from the other guy’s statement. him? looking like a virgin? How does a virgin even look like from the outside?

The supposedly older guy’s lips quirked up into a smirk before answering, “You have that clueless face written all over you. Like the virgin kind of clueless face.”

That doesn’t answer Win’s question at all, but the younger boy decided not to stress it and just shrug it off. “Vi- whatever, but i always look like this,” he said, while making an unamused face and rolling his eyes.

A soft chuckle comes out of the latter’s mouth as he makes his way to join Win on the edge of the bed, “I can see that. Very cute, though. You kinda look like a lost bunny,” he doesn’t forget to slowly unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt while doing so.

The answer sends a strike of warmth on Win's face. He can feel his cheeks blushing, but he’s not going to let the other guy see that. He brings his both hands to his cheeks, tapping them slowly to stop himself from blushing. it’s useless though, the other guy has seen him blushing. “Thanks, but can we just get to it already?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” the other guy cups Win’s face and pulls him into a kiss right away. The kiss is a little rush and chasty, as if he’s been waiting to devour Win for a long time.

“Wait, wait..” Win abruptly stops the kiss and pulls away in the middle of the kiss.

Taken aback and a little pissed, the other guy scoffs, “What now?”

Win takes the chance to breathe, inhaling the scent of the guy in front of him that smells kinda like a mix of citrus, lavender and.. woods? “Uh, I forgot to ask.. What’s your name?”

“Bright, my name is Bright,” the latter answers.

“Bright,” Win repeats after the latter, “I’m Win,” and he charges back right away, kissing Bright again with all his might, to which Bright responds with no complaint.

**Two**

Someone should start telling the children to stop whining about wanting to be grown ups quickly and start making money. Tell them about how much growing up and becoming an adult are both scams instead. There is literally nothing good from being an adult, maybe some privileges, but aside from that? Nothing. Not when you have to deal with endless bills to pay as an adult and every responsibility that comes with them. don't get him started on relationship. No, no. Everything that includes feeling investment is definitely not worth it, 10/10 not recommended.

Bright wishes that someone had told him sooner about adulting struggle before his time came, but he's 23 now, and it's too late. Fuck. If there is a reset button in life that he can push to bring him back to being a child, he will press it without hesitation. Again, it's too late for that now. He'd been working day and night ever since he graduated and has tried almost everything to get by, but nothing pays as much as what he's doing right now.

Working on this field, Bright usually pay no attention to whoever he’s having a _business_ with. As long as they pay him good dimes and do nothing outside their boundaries, he’s good with it. A lot of times, some of his customers come to see him again. And he doesn’t mind, it’s part of the job anyway. Like he said: as long as they’re paying him, he doesn’t care about anything else. Bright doesn’t usually look forward to see anyone either, but when a text from Win came this afternoon about booking another _schedule_ with him, he can’t help but feeling excited.

They are already on the bed right now, with Bright on top of Win, showering Win’s neck with sloppy kisses as the younger’s shirt are already unbuttoned, _“You’re back. What's bothering you this time?”_

Win who’s having his hands on the older guy’s locks lets out a low grunt at the question, “Ugh. my girlfriend just broke up with me.”

The shocking answer stops Bright from whatever he’s doing and he sits back up, his eyes widened, “You have a girlfriend?”

”...had.” the younger one corrected him. Win folds his hands in front of him, wondering why this matter is even important to be talked about. He's here to forget what happened after all.

“Right. You had a girlfriend,” Bright nods, he’s still sitting, or kneeling between the younger's legs. “You didn't look like someone who'd have a girlfriend.”

“Well,” Win rolls his eyes and scoffs. “I had one alright, until this evening.”

Bright is not usually curious, but something about Win keeps making him curious. It’s not even his business, yet he keeps feeling intrigued to ask. “So, why did you two break up?”

“Bitch dumped me. Turns out she was cheating on me the whole time and I had no idea. And now she dumped me for that asshole,” Win heaves out his loudest sigh tonight, he really hates having to talk about this. He really does, but he doesn't seem able to refuse answering Bright’s questions.

The look on Bright’s eyes softens at the explanation he heard just now, “Ah i'm really sorry to hear that..” a glimpse of concern is shown from his expression.

“Don't be. I don't need anyone to pity me,” again, a nonchalant response from Win.

Bright shoots his typical smile, he leans back in to bring his face close to Win’s, “Fine, how would you like me to help you tonight?”

The sudden action has Win feeling taken aback for a split second, he didn’t think Bright would return that fast. “Just do whatever, make me forget.”

“Whatever?” a smug grin emitted on the older guy’s face.

“Literally whatever,” Win circles his arms around Bright’s shoulder, pulling the older guy even closer. “Use me for all I care, just do me.”

Chuckling, Bright’s hands are creeping on Win’s inner thigh as he leans to whisper on the younger’s left ear and gives it a kitten lick, “Is that how you beg for someone to use you?”

Bright’s small whisper sends a chill down Win’s spine, not to mention the hands that are creeping on his inner thigh are not helping him at all. “Oh come on just get to it already.”

The only sound that can be heard throughout the night are the sound of the bed cracking, Win’s screaming from pleasure and endless moans from both of Win and Bright.

**Three**

Win is back again to see Bright for the third time. The time span from his second visit to this one is even shorter than the previous one. He just can’t stop himself from always wanting to come back. Bright really has that effect on him. Ever since he met Bright, no other guy or girl ever excited him anymore. Sure, he’s been into parties, making out with random strangers, but no one makes him feel the way Bright made him so all of those make outs never made it to bed. Because he’d always compare them to the way Bright does things with him and stops mid way. They’re not Bright and Bright is all he wants right now. People said third time’s a charm, and he’s here now to prove just that.

 _“You're back again.”_ Bright sits on the couch in front of the tv. He coos Win to sit, patting a space next to him on the couch. Their previous sessions all started with some foreplay and they usually went into it right away, but Brights wants to take it a little slowly today.

The younger follows, he makes his way to sit next to Bright. “Why, you don't like it?” a hint of sadness shown in his face as he unconsciously frowns, which makes him look even cuter than he already is.

“Don't put words into my mouth. I didn't say that,” while still keeping his eyes on TV, Bright puts one hand behind Win, circling the latter’s shoulder to pull him closer and lets the latter rest his head against his chest, his other hand rests on his thigh.

The younger one is still frowning, he musters up his courage to put a hand on top of the older one’s on his thigh, tangling their fingers together, “You didn't. but it seems like it.”

Bright shifts his gaze to the younger, “How so?”

“The tone. It sounds like you don't want me here,” Win pouts, not letting go of the older guy’s hand.

Bright pulls his hand away from Win and places it on Win’s cheek instead, slowly caressing it, “Easy there, bunny. I said don't put words into my mouth.”

Win heaves a sigh and bites his lips “...fine”

“Are you upset?” Bright doesn’t stop the hand that is still caressing Win’s cheek. Win’s cheek feels really soft under his touch, almost baby skin-like, if anyone asks.

“I'm not,” Win shakes his head, “I'm just _horny_ ,” a sudden outburst of red shade appears on Win’s cheek when he said that.

“Ahaha.” Bright can’t help but chuckling at the younger’s answer. How come anyone be so cute while saying that they are horny? only Win can. “You are, alright. Then, is this friend of yours upset?” he moves his hand from Win’s flushing red cheek to the small tent on the younger’s pants. He just places it there without adding any pressure to it.

“What fr-” Win’s breath hitches at the sight, “Oh.. y- yes he is.”

“Don’t worry, i'll take care of you.”

**Four**

_“I may have to charge you extra next time.”_ Bright says in between of the kisses he’s showering Win’s neck with. Win’s skin is full of purplish marks, courtesy of Bright as Win sits naked on the older guy’s lap.

“What are you saying?” Win tries to speak in between moaning and whimpering as their bodies are still connected down there and every little move Bright or him makes sends him, “If anything, hng- I should get a discount, don't you think?”

“You're filthy rich already,” Bright thrusts back into Win slowly with a groan, earning yet another moan from the younger’s mouth, “Why would you need a discount?”

“Being rich- ah- doesn't mean I can't enjoy a discount.” Win retorts, not wanting to lose despite having his voice almost sound inaudible due to Bright’s thrusts that keeps hitting him right on the spot where he wants it most.

Bright’s kisses trail down to the younger’s chest now, licking every spot he has marked earlier and equal treatment on both nipples, “If you say so.”

Win is a moaning mess right now, with all of the penetration on his chest and the one he is receiving on the southern part of his body, but he still uses every ounce of his energy left to talk back at the older, “So, ah! A dis- a discount?”

“You wish,” Bright says as he manhandles Win to his back, placing both legs on his shoulder and attacks Win with even stronger thrusts again and again with no mercy. Just the way he likes it, just the way Win likes it.

“I thought- AH-” Win screams when the thrust hits his most sensitive part, “I thought- I thought I got you there.”

_Win ended up wiring double the amount of the price to Bright's account before he left._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while since I write. This time I tried to write for 2gether / BrightWin fandom (for the first time). It's probably bad.. but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. I have posted this on Twitter before but I feel like I want to reach more readers by posting it here.. so yes. Thank you for reading. Should you have anything to comment, feel free to drop by here or leave something up on my twitter (@springscheme).


End file.
